1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for holding multiple computer keyboard templates and/or reference guides in a secure and organized configuration on a computer keyboard, allowing for the rapid selection of a desired computer keyboard template and/or reference guide for the application program chosen by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is well-known that different programs for the personal computer assign different and unique functions to the function keys (typically known as F1 through F12 keys, or even F1 through F15 keys on some computers). Moreover, each function key is typically assigned four possible different functions, these functions being chosen by depressing a function key either alone or in combination with one of three other keys (e.g., the "shift" key, the "alt" key, or the "control" key). In order to indicate these possible choices to the user, computer programs are typically provided with a template or reference guide to be positioned above or around the row of function keys on a standard computer keyboard.
However, particularly with use of "Windows".RTM., even the novice personal computer user can easily use several computer programs--word processing, spreadsheets, data base, drafting, utility, hard disk management, communications, games, etc.--each with its own particular use of the function keys and each requiring its own template or reference guide (hereinafter the term "template" shall include similar reference guides). Switching between these programs is readily performed by typing the appropriate instructions into the keyboard or by means of a pointing device such as a mouse. However, to the user's dismay, he or she may find that the desired function key template or reference guide is not easily located when needed. Therefore, the user has to stop working to locate the template among other loose templates and place the template on the keyboard, making sure to align the template properly.